


Holding Onto You

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bands, Crossover, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Other, i never thought i'd ever write anything like this but here we are, personification of bands, please read it, somewhat like hades/persephone i guess, the fuck is this, what the fuck is up with these tags, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Paramore is still missing. It’s been a week since the last time any of us saw them. Panic! is terrified, FOB is trying to keep them both sane, and MCR is seriously not okay. I think, if anything, he has it worst. He’s the only one of us whose originators are gone, and he doesn’t want it to happen to ‘More. He’s even more withdrawn than usual, which is difficult, and snapped at me when I tried to talk to him. I’m scared for us. -Pilots"The personification of the Twenty One Pilots band and fandom set down his pen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I know I've been trying to tone down the crack, and this is supposed to be an update of Angels And Demons, but I had this plot bunny and chocolate and music and this happened. I'm sorry. XD  
> Also, I need a better title. Right now it's just the song I was listening to as I wrote, someone help.

_ Paramore is still missing. It’s been a week since the last time any of us saw them. Panic! locked his door and hasn't come out of his room, FOB is pretending that "I don't care" but he misses them a lot, and MCR is seriously "not o-fucking-kay". I think, if anything, he has it worst. He’s the only one of us whose originators are gone, and he doesn’t want anything to happen to ‘More. He’s even more withdrawn than usual, which is difficult, and snapped at me when I tried to talk to him. I’m scared for us... It's really stressing me out. -Pilots _

The personification of the Twenty One Pilots band and fandom set down his pen.

 

**_One Week Earlier~~~_ **

Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots, and My Chemical Romance exited the crowded ampitheatre, walking to the back entrance as the fans started slowly spilling out behind them.

“Paramore did great today,” Panic! reflected, sliding his hand into FOB’s with a wink. The personification squeezed his younger peer’s hand, smirking, before letting go.

“Yeah, they did, didn’t they?” Pilots agreed, walking quickly to keep up with the flirting bands.

The quiet older MCR spoke up, breaking his brooding expression. “‘More’s going to be energetic for a while now.”

“Oh, be happy for them!” FOB exclaimed, grinning as he turned around. “Just because you don’t have concerts anymore doesn’t mean you can’t remember what it was like. Let ‘More have their fun.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The spirit lapsed back into silence.

They arrived at the back entrance and made themselves comfortable, waiting for their sibling to come out. FOB leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Panic! rested his head on his shoulder, while Pilots sat on the railing and struck up a conversation with MCR.

Thirty minutes later, Paramore was still nowhere to be seen. The bands were still casual, though a little tense now. MCR brought it up first, interrupting Pilots.

“Where are they?”

He was a little louder than he’d meant to be, drawing the other two into the conversation. FOB pushed himself off the wall, coming over to where the oldest and youngest were. Panic! caught himself before he fell, joining the group.

“They should have been back twenty minutes ago,” FOB added, worried.

“Should we…?” Pilots asked, trailing off and simply gesturing to the door.

“Yeah, let’s,” Panic! nodded assertively, striding over and grabbing the handle. “It’s locked.” Panic!, FOB, and Pilots looked at MCR expectantly.

The red-dyed brunet groaned. “Just because I’m not fully corporeal and my band split up, why do I always have to go through doors and things to unlock them?” But he joined Panic! anyway. The black-haired personification stepped away from the door to give him room, and he set a hand on the door, glaring at nothing in particular as it sank slowly through the metal like sand. Finally, MCR was no longer visible, and there was a moment of silence, broken by faint clicking before the door handle turned and the spirit stood in the doorway expectantly. “I hate doing that, it feels like ice and lava at the same time,” the young man griped as he stood aside for his friends.

“Sorry, man,” Pilots said as he passed by, turning and holding the door for MCR so it didn’t pass through him again before he could join the other two bands.

Said other two bands were standing around a particular patch of floor. Pilots followed MCR and stood opposite him between Panic! and FOB. “What?” he asked, following their gaze to the pile of obsidian sand slowly slipping through a crack in the concrete ground. “Oh.”

“Shit,” Panic! summed up eloquently.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see where this goes... Please comment, it'll get the next chapter and some plot development. :D


End file.
